1. Field
The present invention relates to a standup exercise apparatus that simulates walking and jogging with arm exercise. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exercise machine having separately supported articulating pedals for the feet and arm exercise coordinated with the motion of the feet.
2. State of the Art
The benefits of regular exercise to improve overall health, appearance and longevity are well documented in the literature. For exercise enthusiasts the search continues for safe apparatus that provides full body exercise for maximum benefit in minimum time.
Various attempts to provide a walking motion during standup pedal exercise are on the market today which provide a pendulum motion to the feet similar to Bull et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,233 that shows a swing arm with pedal attached so the foot reciprocates along an arcuate path. These swinger type exercise apparatus do not simulate a true walking motion because the foot returns along the same arcuate path without lifting as in actual walking. There is a need for a standup exercise apparatus having pedals which guide the heel and toe of the feet along separate elongate curve paths while inclining the feet as experienced during walking. There is a further need to combine arm exercise with the improved walking motion.
Hand cranks and swing arms have long been applied to arm exercise. More recently swing arms have been more popular in commercial and home exercise equipment.
Swing arms for arm exercise are used by Carlson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,015 to arm wrestle while Carlson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,099 adapts swing arms for a variety of arm and leg motions in one machine. Iams et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,740 applies spring loaded handles in a prone platform supporting position to simulate the arm motion of swimming. Berne in U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,791 and McGillis et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,668 use articulated arms for various arm exercise.
Numerous combinations of levers and cranks to combine exercise for arms and feet can be found. Hex in U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,200 combines arm and foot levers for sit down exercise while Bull et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,233 combines arm and foot levers for standup exercise.
Lucas et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,225 offer oscillating arm levers coupled to the foot crank by a connecting rod. Dalebout et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,971,316 and 5,000,444 also shows oscillating swing arms coupled to the foot crank by an offset second crank and connecting rod. Lom in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,533 offers oscillating arms driven by a crank-slider coupled to a foot crank.
Recently, there has been an effort to improve the up and down motion of stair climbers by the addition of horizontal movements. Habing in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,299,993 and 5,499,956 offers an articulated linkage controlled through cables by motor to move pedals through an ovate path. Both pedal pivots follow basically the same guidance path curve directed by a motor controller. Stearns in U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,993 shows a stair stepping exercise machine which incorporates horizontal movement using a combination of vertical parallelogram linkage and horizontal parallelogram linkage to guide the foot pedals. The parallelogram linkages serve to maintain the pedal at a constant angle relative to the floor during a pedal cycle. The pedal pivots move through similar undefined guide paths.
Standup pedaling approaches the benefits of running to the cardiovascular system because a higher load resistance is possible over sit down cycling. Dr. Cooper in his book entitled THE AEROBICS PROGRAM FOR TOTAL WELL-BEING by Dr. Kenneth Cooper, Bantam Books, New York, 1982 awards only half the benefit points to sit down stationary cycling (page 260) over regular cycling which includes an equal amount of uphill and down hill course (page 255). Dr. Cooper grades running better than regular cycling, but without the downhill rest inherent in regular cycling, it is certain that standup cycling with vigorous arm exercise would exceed running for cardiovascular benefits in less time.
Standup cycling is described in various patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,541 (Sanquist) which uses weighted free pedals as load resistance and side to side twisting motion. Also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,519,603 and 4,477,072 by DeCloux describe standup cycling with free pedals in a lift mode to simulate body lifting.
Standup pedal exercise is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,419 (Hyde) and by the DP Air Strider as previously sold by Diversified Products of Opelika, Ala. where pedal platforms move by dual crank motion but remain parallel to the floor. Knudsen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,680 shows an elliptical path generating mechanism with pedals having only one pivot allowing the pedal to rotate unconstrained about the pivot as in a bicycle crank.
Standup pedal exercise combined with arm levers attached to the pedals is shown in Kummerlin et al. German Pat. No. 2,919,494 and in Geschwender U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,050. Standup pedal exercise coupled with oscillating swing arms is shown in Miller U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,343 and 5,383,829 and in Eschenbach U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,729. All of these exercise machines use pedals having two pedal pivots which are guided by a first circular guide path curve generated by a crank which rotates through one full revolution during a pedal cycle and a second arc guide path curve generated by a rocker link or track.
A Passive-Motion Walking-Machine is shown by Blend in U.S. Pat. No. 219,439 having foot pedals guided by rollers which follow a curved track. Both front and rear pivots follow the same path as the foot pedal moves forward until the front rollers reach a switch plate at the forward end of the pedal cycle. The front rollers move up the inclined switch plate to roll over the rounded end to drop upon a lower track to begin the return cycle to the rear. Since the front rollers use the same track or guide path as the rear rollers through most of the pedal cycle, the pedal pivots are not guided by two separate different pivot guide curves. Furthermore, the switch plate is unidirectional for a non-reversable pedal cycle. It is an object of this invention to guide the pedals with walking motion where the feet incline as in walking with the heel above the toe in the rearward portion of the foot motion while the toe is above the heel during the forward portion of the foot motion.
Recently, several elliptical exercise machines have appeared in the patent literature. Rogers,Jr. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,529,555, 5,540,637 and 5,549,526 shows elliptical pedal motion by virtue of various reciprocating members and a geared linkage system. Miller in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,518,473 and 5,562,574 also shows elliptical pedal motion using reciprocating members and slider-crank mechanisms. Additional patents by Miller in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,577,985 and 5,611,756 deal with elliptical pedal motion using oscillating guide links with control links to determine foot support angles.
The Elliptical Cross Trainer by Life Fitness of Franklin Park Ill. also generates elliptical pedal motion using an elongated pedal supported by rollers on one end and a crank having orthogonal slots with rollers on the other. Maresh in U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,321 shows elongate pedal curves having pedals free to rotate about a single pedal pivot and parallel motion pedals. None of these elliptical exercise machines anticipate pedal articulation common to walking of the present invention.
It is one objective of this invention to provide a linkage system that causes the pedal to move along elongate heel and toe curves that are inclined in opposing directions. Another object of this invention is to provide pedals that incline the foot to simulate walking or jogging.
There is a need for a pedal operated quiet exercise machine that can be safely operated in the standup position whereby the arms and legs can be exercised with the feet moving through a generally elliptical path that is different for the heel and the toe while the pedals move with a smoothly changing angular motion during the pedal cycle.